Heroes are not Forever
by Blink6966
Summary: The Titans have a new case on their hands but this time something might be different. an old Friend / Fiend is tailing them just to make sure things get interesting.


Chapter one

The eye of the city, the hatred for heroes.

Robin: I just can't figure out what's going on here, I mean it's simple enough we just have to figure out what these clues mean.

Cyborg: robin, it's not your fault man it's just impossible to figure out, I mean we come down here we look on the street we find this weird sign and that's it. There's no point in beating yourself up man it's just too damn hard, what we need to figure out is why Slade is targeting all the city banks when robbery was never his MO.

Beast boy: dude you guys this is getting really really old and tired, we're all tired we've been at this for over 6 hours. Robin listen to me for a minute look at Raven look at starfire they're exhausted we can't do this all night we have to go back to the tower at some point.

Robin looked at the titans as he glared he looked down at the asphalt the moonlight was leaving it in its soft glow the giant red S on the ground seemed to mock him as he turned in his mind over and over what is this particular mark could mean. Robin corrected his line of sight towards his team.

Robin: are you guys really all that tired? 'cause if so you can go back to tower. but I'm not! I'm staying here. you know for a minute there I actually thought I was working with a team, a team of heroes that were hell bent on protecting the city and making sure that nothing was going to harm it or its citizens.

Raven quickly moved towards the front of the scene, as she dropped the hood of her cloak she looked in Robin in the eyes.

Raven: please robin you have to be reasonable here, we've been working as hard as we can, there's no more that we can do tonight. All that we can do is take what information we have and go back to the tower. Beast boy needs to eat, starfire needs to sleep, cyborg needs to recharge his power cells and I need to meditate.

Robin: I understand that, but we have a serious case on our hands now. We can't ignore this we can't waste any more time. What we need to do right now is stay on this until we at least figure out who's behind this, whether it's Slade, a copycat or someone new that we haven't seen before.

Starfire: I understand your frustration, but there have been very few times when we have questioned your leadership. But now I'm asking you as a friend to please stop just for right now. We all need of rest, we all need to come back at this fresh.

Beast boy: robin I know you were trained by someone who is really unrelenting and wouldn't stop for anything but you're not him. We're your team but more important than that we're your friends. So dude I'm telling you as a friend to stop now. We're going home. Come on teen titans let's get back to the tower.

Robin: fine! If all of you want to quit fine! I'm a real detective, so I'll just stay out here until the job is done.

It was this point that Rabin reached into his utility belt and pulled out one of his grappling hooks and fired it and swung off into the cold bitter night.

Cyborg: you know, there is just no reasoning with that kid sometimes. I mean it's not like we weren't working hard, it's just we're tired, we're worn out and everyman even a "Batman" needs a rest.

As the titans headed off down the cold dark city street their footsteps on the pavement echoed quietly, shadows from the Moon and the streetlights cast around them like a blanket of blackness. As the four remaining heroes reached their vehicle they were unknowingly being watched. High above where the titans stood on one of the neighboring rooftops stood a figure trenched in the soft light of the city's glow.

The figure watched as the small car sped away, there crouched on the ledge of the building the shadow sat and contemplated what would happen if he did not intervene. The dark person stood up and took a flying leap off of the building's ledge, plummeting towards the streets below, he reached toward his belt. Then with in that moment particles separated and information transmitted itself to another place down on the street. the figure stood in the light of a nearby street lamp. Although this part of the city was deserted, not a single soul was to be found anywhere near, and there in the ghost like quiet of the night stood one person, one thief, possibly one villain, there stood… Red X.

Red X: Great, I guess it looks like my job isn't done here…. Yet.

Author's Note:

Well… I'd guess it's been a while since I've done any sort of writing at all. A couple of years ago I started one teen titans story with red X as the main character. I believe that I got through about 11 or 12 short chapters when I stop writing it. Although the story is completed I still have a few different things to correct about it. Now as I sit here writing this first chapter of what I hope will be many I'm not typing at PER say, I'm strictly writing this story through my computer via speech recognition. Which although it does take a little more time, it is far easier for me to write this way as opposed to having to sit down and type out thousands of lines of dialogue. No I have a few different fans that actually subscribe to me and my stories either my original teen titans story or my bridge to terabithia story. And although both of my previous stories are completed and here on my hard drive I'm still going to refine them to make sure that any of you that have followed me this far are not disappointed by how either one of them unfolds. Now as far as this new stories concerned I'm taking more of an approach of a hardboiled detective story, with just a little bit of romance on the side. Now as far as pairings are concerned, I'm really not going to make it that easy for any of you titans fans. Please if you come into reading the story with any preconceived notions of the characters that you know and love…. Forget all of that right now!!!!! There are going to be very many changes as far as character development goes, and I'm going to be using many influences that I've picked up over the last three years such as complete unbridled honesty with my characters, not a single one of these characters will be safe in the story, complete and utter destruction of any hero, villain, love interest or innocent bystander involved.

I appreciate all of you listen to these insane ramblings it's about 2:24 AM and I have been awake for about four days now. I am going to try my best, to try my god damn best to translate how I see these events unfolding, because as a reader I would like you to experience what I'm seeing in my mind and to be able to give back to you my loyal readers if any at all a piece of fan fiction that you won't forget.

Always yours,

X.


End file.
